Our invention concerns a process for producing flavor and fragrance compositions by means of first quantitatively and qualitatively substantially continuously analyzing the aroma emitted and rates of emission of the components thereof from within the inner wood section and/or the pith section and from the outer tree bark surface of a living tree simultaneously, and, optionally, from within and from the outer surface of one or more fruits borne by said living tree, simultaneously, and then providing at least the major aroma components found in at least one of the analyses and admixing the resulting components to form a fragrance composition and/or a flavor composition.
Uses of aromas evolved from the wood parts and the pith sections of living trees as well as living fruits borne by such living trees are highly sought after in the perfumery and flavor arts. Great difficulty has been experienced in attempting to capture and reproduce actual aroma ingredients of the wood parts and pith parts of the living tree as well as living fruits borne by such living trees at various points in time relevant to the maturation of the living tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,805 issued on Aug. 11, 1992 describes an air-tight flexible transparent container containing at least one living flower immersed in an aqueous suspension. Described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,805 is an article useful (i) for display purposes; and/or (ii) for analysis of the headspace in the container above the living flower when the container is fitted with a tube effecting communication of the internal 3-space (internal volume) of the container with outside analytical means and/or (iii) for aromatizing the environment surrounding the container when the container is fitted with a wick effecting communication of the internal 3-space (internal volume) of the container with the environment surrounding the container. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,805 does not teach or infer a technique for quantitatively and qualitatively substantially continuously analyzing the aroma emitted and rates of emission of the components thereof from within and from the outer bark surface of the woody or pithy parts of a living tree simultaneously, and optionally, from within and from the outer surface of one or more fruits borne by said living tree simultaneously.